Cheater
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Cheater's deserve nothing but the worst, but there is some good when you meet a new man because of it. SasuNaru lemon Continuing!
1. Chapter 1

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone. ^-^ I was listening to the song 'When He Cheats' and I'm like, "SasuNaru, must make." And now we have this. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything, we good? Good.

**Warning:** MAHAHAHAHA! Be scared, very scared, oh and some mention of ItaNaru. Oh and there is a lemon. Just thought you should know.

**~SasuNaru~**

SMASH!

After breaking all the windows of my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend's car, I threw my golf club to the side. Pulling out my keys, I dragged them down the side of his Ford Explorer, completely ruining the paint job. Last, I pulled out my pocket knife and turned to the tires, slashing all four of them.

I stepped back from the car, admiring my work. I had done some damage, but it just wasn't enough.

Picking up the golf club again, I climbed onto the hood and had fun whacking everything in reach.

"HEY! What are you doing?"

The golf club stopped in mid-air. Looking around, I spotted a black-haired man that looked eerily like my ex-boyfriend. _That bastard._ I glared at the look-alike.

"What does it look like?"

With that, I went on to smash in the headlights. As the truck's headlights went out, the ones in my head came on.

"That's my brother's car, you know?"

That caused me to stop again. But this time, I smirked. I took out my pocket knife and held it out to him.

"Wanna help me, then?"

My ex had often talked about how he and his brother didn't get along, so this wasn't much of a risk. Just like that, a smirk appeared on the look-alike's face.

"I thought you'd never ask… but I want the golf club."

I shrugged and closed the knife, throwing him the club. I then proceeded to climb into the truck and carve my name, _Naruto_, into every available surface.

Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my ex-boyfriend is this guy's brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Does Itachi know that I'm destroying his truck? Of course not. If he knew that _I_ knew that he's a cheater, I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near his precious truck.

I found out when I got home early from work today and decided to visit him at his house. Not only did I find him cheating on me with one person, oh no. I found out he was cheating on me with a whole _group_ of people. It was a fucking orgy.

How did I not get caught? Well, they were so caught up in doing each other they didn't even notice me.

Most people would scream and cry and then call the cheater an ass, but no, I did the opposite. I smiled and shook my head, escaping calmly. If I had cried out, yelled in anger, then I wouldn't have been able to get my revenge, now would I?

So, after reviewing my work critically, I finally stepped back from the truck, proud and satisfied. I glanced over at Itachi's younger brother, who also seemed to feel good about his work. He looked back at me, and I gave him a small smile.

"Wanna get a midnight snack?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Cool. You're driving, though; I walked here."

He shrugged again and I followed him to his car, jumping into the passenger seat.

"So, what time is it?"

"Nine."

"Cool."

**~SasuNaru~**

We stopped at a small diner. It was cozy and not many people were there, maybe one or two... We took the first booth we came to and sat across from each other. I grabbed the menu and proceeded to look over it.

"So why did you decide to massacre my brother's car?"

I smiled, peering over the menu at him. "Same reason as you..." I stated simply, then quickly got back to the menu.

"Which is?"

"Simple; he's a jackass."

"Oh, and what did he do to you?"

I sighed and laid down the menu, playing with my fingers.

"You see..." I rested my chin on my hand, looking out the window. "We have been dating for... 6 months, as of today."

I looked at him and found no expression on his face.

"Impossible. I would have met you by now. Besides, he brought a different person to meet our parents like 2 weeks ago."

I gave a small smile, turning away from him again.

"Six months of dating… You can image how enraged I was when I went to see him and found him fucking 5 other people, all at the same time."

"Sounds fun."

I turned a glare on him.

"Kidding."

I just rolled my eyes.

"So what can I get for you two today?"

I turned to the waitress.

"A bottle of vodka and a bowl of soup."

"Tomato soup will be fine."

With that, the waitress walked off.

"Vodka?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded.

"You really think they're going to give you a bottle of Vodka?"

"Yes."

"Dobe."

I glared at him. "Teme!"

I leaned back into the seat. "So you never did tell me your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha. You?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"If you've been dating my brother for as long as you say, why haven't I heard of you?"

I shrugged.

"Here's your food, hun." The waitress set a bowl of soup in front of each of us and a bottle of Vodka in front of me. I nodded in thanks and she walked off.

"She really gave it to you."

"Of course, my Aunt Tsunade owns this place. That was Miku, my cousin."

The Sasuke guy just shook his head, grabbing the bottle and opening it, taking a huge gulp. I grabbed the bottle from him, taking an even bigger gulp. I could quickly feel the effects and I loved it, so I drank some more and kept on drinking 'til the Sasuke guy took the bottle from my hand and chugged some more too.

Looking into his eyes, I could see him thinking the same thing as me. Grabbing the car keys, the soup long forgotten, we drove off to what I assumed was his house or apartment.

**~SasuNaru~**

Sasuke's hand shakily dealt with the keys as my hands skillfully played with his dick. Finally getting the door open, his lips latched onto mine. His tongue fought against mine for dominance, resulting in me losing in the end.

Sasuke shut the door with his foot, throwing me into the nearest wall. I wrapped my legs around him, letting him take all dominance. I moaned as his lips left my mouth and instead latched onto my neck.

"God! More!" I moaned out. I felt a smirk against my neck.

"You know, I've wanted to hear you say that since the moment I saw you whacking at my brother's truck. You just looked so damn sexy standing on the hood in these tight pants."

"Well, I look even _more_ sexy underneath them, SO TAKE THEM THE FUCK OFF!" I hated foreplay, especially when I was drunk.

"Hn."

With that, I found myself thrown onto a bed with my pants, along with my boxers, ripped off.

"You're right, you _are_ even sexier."

I growled, latching my lips onto his. When I had him distracted enough, I flipped us over, straddling his legs.

"You were taking too long," I growled out. "Where's your lube?"

He pointed at the dresser, and I reached over. Quickly taking the first tube I saw, I squirted a crapload onto my fingers.

Inserting the first finger into myself, I closed my eyes. Wincing, I added a second; taking just a moment to stretch myself, I added a third. I thrust my fingers in and out of myself, moaning loudly when I found my spot.

I suddenly felt my fingers being roughly pulled out, and then I found myself on my knees, burying my head into a pillow as I was thrust into by something very big.

"You really shouldn't tempt me; that little stunt you just pulled just earned you a fucking so hard, I'll make sure your grandchildren feel it."

My already hard dick twitched with those words.

I cried out as I was thrust into mercilessly, over and over again, until he found that spot that makes me see stars. I moaned out his name louder and louder each time he hit that spot.

"OH GOD, YES! _YES_! _**YES**_! **FUCKING **_**HARDER**_**!**"

And I got what I asked for, his dick going farther into me just to be pulled out and then thrust back in just as hard, with me meeting every thrust.

I soon found myself exploding all over the nice black sheets, with a nice long scream. It seemed to work on Sasuke because he came right after me.

I panted hard. _Best sex EVER! _I hadn't realized I said that out loud, until-

"Good, then you won't mind going another round."

"Absolutely fucking not," was my only reply, before the member inside of me started to pound into me once again. You have to love burning calories sometimes.

**~SasuNaru~**

Opening my eyes slowly, I found my back hurting more than I could imagine. "Owww~"

My nose started to twitch. It smelt like sex... everywhere! God I was so fucked up last night.

I sat up, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the aches all over my body. Turning, I found dark eyes looking back at me. A smirk played onto the lips of the stranger who I had learned was named Sasuke.

"I'm hungry," I stated simply, "but this is as far as I can move."

I heard a sinister chuckle come from him.

"I _told_ you I would fuck you so hard your grandchildren felt it."

I chuckled this time, lying back down on the mattress. "Job accomplished, then."

"So what would you like to eat?"

Sasuke got out of bed and started to put on his discarded pants. I blushed when I saw his dick. It was hard to believe that fit into me.

"R-ramen."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ramen?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Dobe."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving me aching on his bed. I sighed, closing my eyes. _Why does the best sex have to hurt the worst? _A tit for a tat, right.

I must have fallen asleep again, because before I was shaken awake, I was being chased by forks trying to steal my bowl of Ramen.

I opened my eyes to see... Sasuke, _yeah, that's it_, staring down at me. I smiled at him, grabbed the nearest pillow, hugged it to myself and then rolled over onto my side.

"Oww!" The pillow was yanked from underneath me, making me fall flat on my ass. I glared up at him, and he just smirked back.

"I put my face there. I don't need your naked ass all over it."

I looked down at myself and realized that I was, indeed, naked. I blushed and grabbed the nearest pants, not caring if they were mine or not.

I tried to get up but just managed to fall again, the ache in my back starting to hurt again.

"Here," Sasuke held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand; he pulled me up too hard, causing me to fall into his chest.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the room. He led me into the kitchen where I took a seat at the table, again opposite to him.

Looking down at my food, I smiled. He didn't seem like the type to eat ramen; it meant he must have gone out of his way to get it. I picked up the fork after muttering a "thanks" and dug in.

After I was done, which didn't take long, I put down the fork. I felt brand new again; a good, unhealthy bowl of ramen is to me like the sun is to Superman.

"God, yesterday was fun!" I said after getting tired of the silence.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"You wouldn't say?" he replied, putting his fork down too. "You were so drunk last night I wasn't sure you'd remember."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter how drunk I get, I always remember if I fucked someone – or, in your case, got fucked by someone."

"Yeah, you were pretty screwed."

I nodded in agreement.

After another long silence, I stood up.

"Welp~ ,as fun as this is, I have to get home and burn all of Itachi's shit, so…"

I walked to the front door, and realized I didn't bring a car last night.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home?" I asked.

Sasuke just nodded, throwing me my shoes and shirt.

"Thanks. I didn't even realize I didn't have those on." I laughed, putting them on quickly.

Sasuke twirled the keys on his finger, opening the door for me. I just shook my head and followed him out.

**~SasuNaru~**

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door, looking back at Sasuke.

"Um... thanks. For, you know, letting me stay the night, and the food, and… yeah."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Well… Bye!"

I waved and got out of the car.

"Hey, Naruto."

I turned back to Sasuke. He held out a card.

"Call me."

I smiled at him, looking at the card.

"No thanks, I don't do brothers."

With that, I winked and shut the door, walking to my front door and not looking back as I shut it behind me.

**~SasuNaru~**

**Vitty Rose:** Well there's the first chapter, I don't know if I want to continue it or not... this was one of those, I'm camping and want to write... so this came out, so tell me if you want me to continue it or should it just be this one chapter, short story thingy. Review.

Now beta'ed by Lanie12777.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vitty Rose:** Here I go with another chapter, but before that, I'd like to thank the reviewers and subscribers for sticking with me through my horrible grammar and spelling, and that brings the other person I have the thank, the beta that decided to help me and is now beta'ing this story, so a round of applause, and now to the story. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I'll own Naruto when... Um... that's right, I never will. Well FUCK!

**~SasuNaru~**

I hummed the song 'Fighter' By Christina Aguilera as I took the scissors to Itachi's clothes. After all of Itachi's stuff was officially in scraps I put them all in the nice little bonfire I had started outside. I smiled to myself. It felt good, so good.

Yes, I used to think Itachi was the love of my life, which is why I had such a deep hatred for him now. I would not cry for him, no. I was beyond that, I would make him cry in the end. The car was only a taste of what was to come. Oh yes, he would pay forever, for making me feel even a little pain.

~Ring~ ~Ring~

I sighed, walking back into the house; who the hell was calling me at this time? I was so enjoying the 'burn Itachi's stuff' moment.

"Hello," I answer dryly.

"Hello, this is Jiraiya Sannin, calling from the Sannin Law Firm." I smirked.

"Ero-Sannin, long time no talk." I laughed when I heard a growl on the other line.

"I knew I recognized your number. Well I'll be damned. How have you been, brat?"

"Right now, good," I answered.

"Good? That's not like you. What happened? Is this why you called the law firm?"

"So many questions."

"Tell your Uncle what happened?" I sighed, yes Jiraiya Sannin was my uncle, who was married to my Aunt Tsunade.

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't call you as a lawyer if I didn't want some serious revenge."

Somehow I just knew Jiraiya was smirking on the other side of the phone. "I can get you anything you want; what else are uncles good for, besides getting you porn? But you know I want to know what the person did for you to want to ruin their life."

"Understatement, Ero-Sannin. I want to destroy their life, and have them feel the NATURE OF MY PAIN!" I shouted into the phone.

I listened as I heard a soft laugh on the other end. "That's what I'm here for, now all you have to do is tell me why."

I sighed. "He's my ex-boyfriend, he cheated on me."

"Well I'll be damned; you sure can pick them, can't you?" I glared at nothing in particular.

"Says the one that married Baa-Chan," I mocked.

"So true. Meet me in my office tomorrow at noon, that's the soonest I can see you."

"Alright, I'll see you then." With that I hung up the phone, heading back outside to watch the show.

**~SasuNaru~**

_**Sasuke**_

I walked into my house, collapsing on the couch, putting my head in my hands.

I couldn't stop thinking about him; I knew it was crazy. What kinda person falls in love after one night of great sex?

I broke my golden rule: never touch anyone that my brother touched.

Why? Well it was simple, I hated my brother and the stupid idiots that fell for him, but Naruto, he was different. Seeing him whack at my brother's car pulled something out of me I didn't know I had.

Love at first whack? Maybe. It was in the category I like... crazy.

I sighed; anything I could think of having with that... dobe, was out of the question. Naruto had practically said he didn't want anything to do with me.

But through everything I did learn one thing. I learned why my brother never took this one to meet the family, why he didn't flaunt him off like his hoes he brought us to meet. It's because Naruto was important, he didn't want to lose him; who would? Naruto was one of a kind. If I had had Naruto I don't think I'd want to let him leave the house; I wouldn't even want another person to touch him.

I shook my head, thinking about the shit Itachi did with him. All those months they were together... It pissed me off even more to think that Itachi had the stupidity to cheat on such an angel... or devil...

I reached up, pulling on my hair; I had to stop thinking about it before I really lost my mind.

~Ring~ ~Ring~

I sighed, pulling out my cellphone, silently thankful for a distraction.

"Hello?"

"Little brother?" I heard a growl; I smirked in return.

"Itachi?" I asked back.

"Do you know what happened to my car?"

"Oh, my? Something happened to your car? What a shame," I said sarcastically, getting a growl in return.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you?"

"Well Itachi, as much as you'd like to think it was me, I was home all night yesterday."

"I never even told you what happened."

"Oh well, then what happened?" I faked concern.

"I think my boyfriend found out I was cheating on him and totaled my car."

"You had a boyfriend, Itachi? And here I thought you were just messing with everyone's hearts."

"Shut up. I was serious about this one."

"Well whatever, did you report it to the police?"

"We are the police, Sasuke." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, have you talked to him about it, maybe you're wrong," I suggested while I clenched my fists just thinking about those two making up.

"He dug his name into the leather of my seats." _Dobe_, I thought.

"Maybe one of your other hoes found out about Naruto and carved his name into the seats."

"Yeah mayb- HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?" screamed Itachi through the phone.

"Oh, look at the time." I chuckled when I heard a growl. "I should really be going to work now, have fun with your car." And before Itachi could retort back I hung up.

I checked the time again; it really was time to leave for work. I got up and headed to the shower to get cleaned for work.

**~SasuNaru~**

_**Naruto **_

I sat in a small cafe right outside my work, _Rasengan Inc._

A week had passed since the whole Itachi cheating thing. I never got contact from Itachi, which made me both happy and sad. Happy because I don't have to talk to his sorry ass again, and sad because he didn't even give me a reason to take all I could from him, when I expected him to threaten my life. I never lost contact with Jiraiya though, just in case he decided to try and sue me. Oh, I would love to see him try, but no, nothing, absolutely NOTHING! Not even to come over and say sorry for making me feel like a fool.

Then I kept thinking maybe this was Itachi's plan. I had half a mind to go over to his place and beat the shit out of him.

I huffed, crossing my arms. I still kept contact with Jiraiya just in case he decided to pull a lawyer on me, but at this point I doubted he'd try anything. But then again it was Itachi, he wasn't the type to just 'let things go'; no, he got even. That's why I was waiting; it was bound to happen, I just know it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see the last person I expected to come into the cafe... Itachi's little brother, which at the moment I couldn't remember his first name. Despite how many times I screamed it.

"Naruto." I glance up just in time to see, whatever his name is, sit down next to me with his meal.

"Hey you," I laughed awkwardly as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh no, I definitely remember you, just can't remember your first name." I mumbled the last part out.

"Hn." I sighed; he was obviously mad.

"Sorry, I'm just bad with names; it took me a whole year just to remember my friend Kiba's name."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Fine, maybe it was two years, but who's counting,"

I watched him just shake his head then look back at me. "It's Sasuke; don't forget it next time."

I just nodded then glared, "Next time."

He just smirked at me. I blushed, looking away. "This is my lunch time."

I sighed; this was also my lunch time. "So," I finally said, looking back at him.

"I'm sitting with you."

I glared, "And what if I don't want you to, teme?"

"Well dobe, you'll just have to deal with it, won't you." I pouted, I didn't know why I was putting up so much restraint; wasn't I just about to go and talk to him?

"Fine, but you're buying me lunch next time." I smirked this time, grabbing my jacket and heading across the street to my work.

**~SasuNaru~**

_**Sasuke**_

_Dobe,_ I thought, biting into my sandwich. I had no idea why I even came over and sat down. The dobe obviously didn't want me sitting with him, hell he didn't even remember my name.

I glared at my sandwich; it was just my luck that I fell for such an idiot.

**~SasuNaru~**

**Vitty Rose:** This is now beta'ed by Lanie12777... Anyway, tell me what you think, and sorry for the long ass update. ^-^ Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Anyway I got news (Good news) I've recently bought a book called -insert drum roll here- English Grammar for Dummies. Lols, I know right. The point is I'm working on my grammar(Because I need to) and I've decided that with every chapter of the book I finish reading I'm going to update a chapter of all my stories. That's right; so if you see any (which I'm positive you will -.-') grammar mistakes please tell me what it is and why. Don't be harsh because it hurts, anyway you get the point. So onto the story!

**Warning:** Um... I don't think I need one for this chapter, but we'll see how this goes.

**Disclaimer:** Well here goes nothing... I wouldn't own Naruto even if pigs **DID** fly.

**Note from beta:** Ok, normally I don't mind some decent concrit that reviewers give out, but going back over the reviews on this story I have to say one certain reviewer sort of pissed me off. I won't say who it is, but you know who you are. What I want to say is: if you're going to leave a review telling an author about all their little mistakes, then at least go over your own grammar and make sure your review has no errors. I so easily have a list of errors in your review myself, so next time I would suggest you worry about your own grammar. Examples: it's correct, not 'coreect'. You added in an unneeded 'the' in a sentence, you didn't capitalize half of your sentences and you left out the apostrophe on 'it's' several times. And never try to tell an author what word they should use in a fic instead of the one they chose; there is nothing wrong with her using 'chuckled' if she didn't want to use 'laughed'. I've read your fic, you should pay more attention to your own story rather than someone else's as you had multiple misspellings, punctuation missing, and words that needed capitalizing (much more than the un-beta'ed version of this fic). So don't be offended but I can't ignore _your_ mistakes.

**~SasuNaru~ **

_**Sasuke**_

I was currently back at my job, the Uchiha police station. My father Uchiha Fugaku, the chief, was going on about some robbery and the local residents sending the newest additions to the force, Nara Shikamaru and his partner Sabaku Temari, to get the report about it so they would stop bothering us.

As bad as it sounded we didn't like to get involved unless it was a big crime, but then again maybe that was why the Hyuuga's were beating us.

"And Sasuke, I would like you to go also," my father called from his office door before walking back in before I could argue.

I growled; this was so typical that he'd send me on a stupid report. No, he couldn't send his precious Itachi because Itachi only got the exciting work. It was such a bitch to deal with.

"Alright Nara, Sabaku, don't keep me waiting; I'll be out in the car," I yelled at them, grabbing my keys to police car and heading out of the police station.

Nara and Sabaku were quick to follow, wearing the police uniform, blue with the clan symbol on the arm with the police station number.

"Alright Nara, street address?" I asked, turning to my GPS, not like I needed it; I knew Konoha like the back of my hand.

"70 Whirlpool Lane." I sighed, could this day get any worse? I took my hand away from the GPS; I wouldn't be needing it.

"Alright, buckle up. Nara, you're in front, Sabaku, in the back," I instructed, god this was going to be a long day.

**~SasuNaru~**

_**Naruto**_

I sighed, typing up my boss' latest memo on not stealing his porn. What kind of boss, you may ask, has you type up a memo on not stealing porn? That would be none other than my boss Kakashi Hataki, who insisted I type up the memo since it was my uncle who wrote the accursed porn books. Which was ironic since it was that fact that also helped me get the job. That and my boss was dating my adopted father, Iruka Umino.

I chuckled to myself; yes I held a lot of power over my boss for that fact. All I would have to do is cry to Iruka about Kakashi and Kakashi would be out of sex for weeks. As bad as that sounds, sometime you just had to do it. Like now as I started on the second paragraph for the memo; I was so paying Kakashi back.

After another minute and a half of typing I finally got done with the memo and printed it out. I double-checked over it to make sure it was perfect, then marched over to Kakashi's office.

I grinned, slamming open Kakashi's door, "Ha I got it do- OH MY GOD!" I quickly shut my eyes, slamming the door, dropping the memo on the way and hearing a faint 'Kakashi, did you hear anyone?' with an answering 'Nope'.

I ran to the bathroom, washing out my eyes; it was such a horrid picture. My poor father, oh my god.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" I jumped a mile up at the voice behind me, but soon glared when I came face to face with Sai.

I quickly pushed Sai away from me, scolding him. "Was it really necessary to get that close to me?"

"Well," Sai brought out a little book entitled 'Human Comfort: The 411'; I almost did a face palm. "It says that when talking with someone you should always keep eye contact."

"And you were close to me because?" I questioned.

"It says that it's good to stay close to someone so they know you care," Sai said at last with the fakest smile you'll ever see.

"Sai," I said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "how many times do I have to tell you to not pay attention to those weird books? Feelings aren't facts that you study, feeling are things that come from your heart, okay? So throw that book away and do stuff that you want to do and not what the book tells you to." With that I left Sai in the bathroom to deal with what I just said and went back to my desk.

I sighed at the pile of papers I had yet to get organized due to printing facts and such.

I didn't know how much time passed before Kakashi charged into the office.

"Uzumaki, I assume you have the memo typed up? Yes?" I sighed.

"Yes I'm done, but when I went to take it up to you, you were too busy screwing my father to notice me," I glared.

"Shit, that was you?" Kakashi asked with widened eyes.

"Yes that was me, oh and I bet Iruka would love to hear about how I caught you two going at it while I was bringing the new memo to you about stolen porn." I smiled innocently.

Kakashi scolded, "Alright, what do you want?"

I smirked, "Just the rest of the day off."

"Really, that's it?"

"Yep, but I still want to be paid for my hours."

"Fine."

I smiled, "Good." And with that I grabbed my jacket, walking out the door.

"Know this Uzumaki," I turned back to face Kakashi, "I'll get you back one day."

I smiled at him. "And I can't wait for it." I laughed out, walking out of the building.

After leaving work I had pretty much nothing do; it left me wondering why I wanted to leave again. Oh right, so I wouldn't have to do work right. Though this left my mind to wonder, what was Sasuke doing right now? Was he thinking of me? Why was I thinking about this? It's not like I like him, I had a policy: don't go out with brothers, because if one of them is crooked then the other is bound to be also. Hence why I stayed away, and I still was trying to get over with Itachi. I know I should already have him out of my mind, but when you're with someone that long, it's hard. Although the revenge sex with his brother was pretty good, okay awesome, _okay_ mind-blowing. I mean not even Itachi could do that to me, no matter how many times we did it. Maybe though it was because he was saving it for his little whores? I mean bec-

**HONK!**

I jumped back just in time to not get hit by a car; what was I thinking? I had to stop spacing out. I just shook my head, continuing on my way to my house.

**~SasuNaru~ **

_**Sasuke**_

I knocked on the stupid pink door, and glared as soon as it was opened almost immediately.

A pink-haired woman stood in front of me, eyes gleaming with lust. "Sasuke-kun, what a surprise," she said so fake, straightening out her very revealing dress. "Do you want to come in for a drink? Coffee? Tea? Wine?"

"Miss Haruno-"

"Sakura's fine," she stated, holding her door wide open for me.

"Miss Haruno," I started again, "I'm here because of a missing object report."

Sakura frowned, "Of course, why else would you be here?" She laughed out.

"You see my wine set was stolen, just went missing."

"Ah-huh, right," I played along. "And when did it go missing?" I asked, taking out my notepad.

"This is going to be a really long statement, if you'd like to come in and get comfortable." Her voice was almost pleading. I glanced back at Nara and Sabaku, who weren't really paying attention, and signaled them to go back into the police car.

"Miss Haruno, I'm going ask you to stop calling the police station to just get me over here, we have more important things to do," I instructed.

"Whatever do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," I sighed out as light showed up in those eyes when I finally said her first name. "I'm gay. And I will never like you as more than the annoying girl from school, so please move on and stop calling 911, understand?"

To my surprise she smirked, "So you're gay?"

"Yes," I stated through narrowed eyes.

"Great! I know the perfect person to set you up with!" she said happily.

"What?" I asked confused, wasn't she just head over heels for me? I didn't know if her trying to now set me up with someone was good or bad.

"Perfect; today's Monday, right?" I nodded. "Good! You're off of duty on Saturday, so is my friend, don't worry I'll call you with the rest of the details." With that she slammed the door; I could hear the squeals from inside.

I couldn't help but mutter out with a shocked voice, "What the hell just happened?"

Before I could register anything more a VERY green car pulled up behind the police car, and if that wasn't bad enough a man in very tight spandex jumped out of the car, running up to the door, and pushed me out of the way. Sakura opened the door almost instantly, smiling very brightly, grabbing the spandex's hand and jumping into the green car and driving away. Leaving myself to mutter again, "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

_**SasuNaru**_

**Vitty Rose:**Yeah I know it's short. Like really short, but hey I usually update faster with the shorter the chapters. Next chapter will be longer promise, lols. Anyway love it? Hate it? Review, tell me. ^-^

Beta'ed by Lanie12777.


	4. Please Read

AN

Sorry everyone, but I won't be able to post any new chapters,one-shots or new stories for awhile. T.T

Why? Well because my laptop cord decited that it was going to be an ass and not charge my computer anymore. Anyway till I get a new computer cord I won't be able to update. I'm trying my best to find one as soon as possible, but we'll see how that goes. 


End file.
